Red XIII Nap Time
by BlackFoxNinj4
Summary: Red XIII Trying to get a nap. On his Vaction. But can he find somewhere to sleep?R/R plz


A/N: Not sure what A/n means since this is my first fanfic I'm written. So please go easy on me when reviewing Disclaimer: I do not know any off the Final Fantasy 7 charters. But I did wish I had my own Yuffie in my house..  
  
Red XII Nap Time  
  
After saving the planet from meteor. The Hero of the planet decided to go on a vacation for their victory. So they decided to go to Yuffie home Town Wutai from some R&R. "My Father said we can stay in our house. So.. Enjoy your self." Everyone was all packed up with different cloths and stuff. Barret who looked weird with his Tropical Shirt with with Pineapples and his sunglasses. " Final I can rest. I gotta go look for a new mommy for Marlene" Barret ran off knocking people over. He mange to miss Cloud who was drinking out of a Coconut with some Orange juice in it with Rude's Shades he stole from him." This is the life. Golden Saucer can just wait for us. We need this vacation more then some game and loud noise." Cloud spotted a girl in a very short skirt that was more like nothing and he started to chase after her with Tifa on his tail wearing a very nice swimsuit." Boy these days!". Vincent, Cait, and Cid were dress alike. Just some Swimming Turks and some pair of shades. " Damn the sun burn my eyes. I need to hang from a ceiling fan or something." Vincent said as he walked off to look for a fan. Cid and Cait ran off to look for some sun tan lotion. Red looked around and went outside and yawned and sat on the porch on his paws" Final I can take a nice lone cat nap" He started to close his eyes until WHAM! Some Kid's jumped on his back. The kids were yelling " Kitty kat ride. Kitty Kat Ride!!!!" Red tired his best to shake them off but they were to small and had a firm grip on him so he could not get them off. He had to wait threw the long 10 minutes till he snapped and almost bit the kids legs. But luckily their parents came and took them away saying, "Don't touch that cat it could have hurt you." Red got up mutter how he hates human kids and wonders how come their adult humans won't keep them in a cage. Red went inside Yuffie father house to look for some where to sleep." Hey this looks like a nice place." He said as he open up a door looking into a room with a nice tile floor. " Now I can get some sleep." As before he yawned and laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. " ZzZz.Darkness..ZzZz.Good." Red looked up" What the hell..ew..Damn it Vincent do you have to put chains threw your body and sleep on the ceiling fan?" Red said as the Vincent was spinning around on the ceiling fan drooling while chained to it." How does he do it?" Red muttered as he walked outed to look for somewhere else to sleep. Red walked down the hallway but crashed into Yuffie. " Hey Red Pepper watch where you're going. You could have hurt poor little old me!" She said shaking a fist at him. " Sorry about.." Red voice trailed off as he stared at what Yuffie was wearing. She was wearing an unbutton pajama shirt that went to her knees. He looked at her bare chest that was cover by the pajama shirt. He travel downward to the White Cotton Panties with a Winking Chocobo on it. Red looked at her drooling then all of a sudden Red was punched across the face into a wall." STOP LOOKING YOU PERVETED TIGGER!" Red was kind of happy since Yuffie punched him out. Now he can get some. " YES TIFA MORE GIVE ME MORE!" Red was scared to death as he heard a bed move from Clouds room. " I'M AM DAMN IT JUST HOLD ON!" Red tired his best to cover his ear from the bumping and moaning of Tifa and Cloud. Red Ran off into Barret room. He was in luck Barret was no where in sight. He jumped on the bed and started to close his eyes. He was in Dreamland now. He rolled over and hit something kissed him on the lips. " Man your lip got Hair on it Women?" Just then a Women stepped in the room. " Barret I'm over here. Just coming out the Bathroom." Red jumped out as he realized Barret has just freaking kissed him. He ran out before Barret shot him in the head. " I NEED SOME FREAKING SLEEP!" he ran out side into a local bar and he hid under the counter. Seem no one is here. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was then started to feel like he was getting choked and he felt something wet on him. " A Good smoke is every thing! Care for another Beer Cait?" Cid said taking a puff of his Cigarette. " Err. No thanks beer make me woozy.." Cait then threw up more on Red. " Sorry about that Red. Oh god here it comes again!" Red ran out before Cait unloaded more of his stomach on his fur. Red took a quick shower and ran outside." IS THEY'RE ANYWHERE FOR ME TO SLEEP!" Red looked around and he saw the perfect spot. 3 hours later " Where is that Red Pepper?" Yuffie said looking around. Cloud looked around for him then turned to Yuffie. " He wanted some sleep didn't he. Then lets look for a bed." Tifa stepped in and looked at them " He in none of the house or beds. We need him for out next mission." Barret, Vincent, Cid, and Cait came in looking around for Red. After hours of Searching they heard a little girl scream. The Team ran over to it and Tifa was the first to speak up." What wrong little girl?" The Girl pointed to a tree and there was Red Asleep like a kitten." That's so cute. I knew he was in the whole time. Didn't you, He's a cat and so Cat sleep in trees. You people are stupid not thinking about trees." Yuffie started Cracking up. Everyone did the little Anime fall over thing as Yuffie Climbed up the tree to put Red on her back and carry him off to the Highwind. Red dreamed of the great friends he has on his adventure's even if they can be a little weird sometimes in there life.  
  
End  
  
So how did you guys like it. Please review. Tell me if it's stupid or not. If it was funny or just plain weird. I don't mind if you bash it, or flame it or give a great review about it. Just as long as I get a review. By the way. WHY ARE YOU READING THIS YOU SHOULD BE REVIWING! 


End file.
